


When Crimes Are Passionate, Can Love Be Separate?

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Promises, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Time, Gender Issues, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pining, Power Dynamics, Self-Hatred, Social Issues, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando Torres came from a family of Betas and had been told all his life that being anything else was to be at whim to animal urges and instincts.  He had believed it and hadn't prepared to be anything but a Beta. </p><p>Sergio Ramos came from a family of Betas and Alphas and  no one expected him to be anything but a Beta or an Alpha.</p><p>This ignorance has both Sergio and Torres at the wrong place and wrong time when they present and succumb to their instincts, creating a residual bond that should have faded away with time, age and distance.</p><p>Except that it doesn't and it leaves them in a limbo where they need each other, but can't be together since Fernando can't easily shake off his family teachings or walk away from the duties he's gotten over the years. </p><p>At least until circumstances force him to act, or lose Sergio permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Try To Run Along And Understand

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second of this trilogy, and now we get the story behind Sergio and Fernando and why there's so much friction in regards to this pairing. I have warned for underage sex, since Sergio is 17 when his heat hits and Fernando 18-19 or so. Again, I'm playing fast and loose with the timelines. I have tried to get it to match up as closely as possible, but there is a whole lot of leeway as it is. So it's not fully accurate. 
> 
> Also, it does have some grey areas regarding consent between Fernando and Sergio here, because they are going on instinct and Fernando's own perception of events is a bit distorted due to his own inner demons and perceptions. Hence the dubious consent tag here. 
> 
> Proofed and edited, but if there are any issues, they will be fixed. 
> 
> Title is from Sondre Lerche's "Bad Law"

Fernando swallowed hard as he pushed the sticky strands out of his eyes. His throat was closing up and there was an itchiness under his skin. Almost as if it was too tight over his bones and muscles. The scent of grass and oranges was strong. Stronger than it had been the entire practice. He figured that it was maybe some of the women that had been milling about, talking loudly and taking pictures while the under twenty-one national team practised and put it out of his mind. Probably some expensive perfume or other, like Ollala liked to test on him.

  
Satisfied that he had come upon an explanation, he put it out of his mind, since the scent seemed to fade as they moved through the practice. It wasn't until he was close to two kids from Sevilla that he noticed it again. It made his throat close up again and his body feel not like his own. There was also a burning close to his belly button. A burning that made him flush since he only ever associated it with being in his room and in the middle of a heavy petting session with the aforementioned Ollala. There was nothing remotely sexy happening on the pitch, so he couldn't understand why he was starting to get aroused.

  
He wiped the beads of sweat that appeared at the thought and shook his head. He looked at the kids, one who had long, caramel coloured hair and a long nose that looked like it had been broken at some point. It didn't mar his features and made him have a touch of distinction he would have lacked otherwise. He also would have a nice smile once the braces came off, Fernando noted dispassionately when the kid laughed and revealed a mouthful of metal and wire. The other was quite slight, with dark hair and just a shade darker skin than the first one, which made his light blue eyes stand out in quite a startling contrast.

  
He also guessed that the second kid wasn't the one he was scenting out. In fact, he was scoping Fernando out like he would a challenger on his turf. Those startling eyes were locked onto Fernando as he moved closer to the caramel-haired boy. A move that puzzled Fernando, since he was a Beta. There was absolutely no reason for the boy to feel that Fernando was a threat to...His eyes widened when it finally clicked him.

  
The caramel-haired kid. He was an Omega and probably starting his heat on top of it all. That would explain the smell of grass and oranges. He probably hadn't reached critical state as of that moment and the light-eyed kid was probably an Alpha and had noticed it before hand and made sure no one would pounce on the Omega until he got him help.

  
Of course that made sense. But he didn't understand why he was a threat or why the scent was so damned strong. He moved away a bit and swallowed again. He knew it looked like retreat from a younger kid, but he didn't care. He needed to get control of his body fast. They were still in the middle of a practice. He couldn't afford to waste the time figuring out why an Omega was affecting him as such.

  
“You alright, Torres?” One of the trainers asked him, his brow furrowed in concern.

  
Fernando nodded, despite being less than okay.

  
“Yeah, just thirsty.”

  
He wasn't, but he figured that water wouldn't hurt to ease those symptoms. There was an Omega nearby.

  
“Go get some water at the station by the benches. We'll go back into drills in a bit, yeah?”

  
Fernando nodded and went to the benches, were one of the junior trainers looked at him with a chagrined smile.

  
“I'm so sorry! We're waiting to get more ice and water. We just ran out. There is a water fountain in the locker rooms. It's colder than anything we could get out here.”

  
Fernando nodded and waved the apologies away as he made his way inside. Yes, it was a bit of a time waster to go inside for a drink, but it was colder inside and he was feeling much better as he went deeper into the building. By the time he got into the locker room, he was back to himself, but figured that some water wouldn't hurt in the least anyways. The day was hot and the more he thought about the water, the more it sounded like a good idea.

  
He went to the water fountain and drank deeply, his mind going blank as the water slid down his throat, numbing it with a sweet coldness that had his mind blank with the freshness of it. He closed his eyes as he drank, his throat working automatically until he was refreshed, but not overly full with water. He straightened up and wiped his cold lips and got ready to leave when he heard it.

  
He paused and stiffened when he heard the noise again.

  
He felt his face go hot as he recognized the sound of someone only just on the side of arousal.

  
Once that clicked, he turned around and decided that discretion was the better part of valour and prepared to flee. He had taken one step in that direction when that scent overwhelmed him again. But this time, instead of making him feel like he was going to be sick, it just made everything in his being focus on finding the origin of the scent and rolling himself into it until it had seeped into his pores and under his skin. Of burying himself into it and claiming-

  
He blinked at the thought. Where the hell had it come from? He'd never felt that before. Even in the middle of the most heated moments between himself and Ollala did he ever feel the need to claim her. He never felt the need to bite down and mark her. So why now?

  
He shook his head and tried to walk away, but the scent was tantalizing enough to make him turn around and actually search it out. He didn't particularly want to, but it felt like his body was working on autopilot and he was just along for the ride. He tried forcing himself to turn the other way. But he kept on going, following the scent and trying to ignore the throbbing pain that had started to take residence in his upper jaw after thinking about claiming the scent. It hurt and he hoped that it was just a tic or something.

  
He followed it until he ended up in a room that was close to the medical station and was only just closed and not guarded. Instinctively, he hid behind a partition and peeked around the top just to make sure that the coast was clear. Sure enough, there were footsteps and the concerned murmurs of conversation that muted out as the owners walked past him and away from the room.

  
Despite it being almost painful, he forced himself to wait a few minutes longer until another breathy moan pushed him into action. Without over-thinking it, he rushed towards the room and slipped in. Pausing only to lock the door, he turned to look at the source of the sound, the scent finally heady and intoxicating enough to make his upper jaw give a painful jolt and his eyes to blur, and then focus again.

  
It was the Sevillian. The long-haired one that was the source of that heady scent that was already filling the room despite it being clear that the kid hadn't been there for a long time. He had taken his boots, shin guards and socks off, but he was still in the training kit. His hair was sticking damply to his flushed cheeks and his eyes were amber. He was in heat, Fernando realized belatedly. He had just locked himself in with an Omega in the beginning throes of heat.

  
The realization should have made him back away slowly and leave the room.

  
But all it made him do was rush at the Omega and pin him down on the bed, his knees on either side of the Omega's hips and his nose deep into his pulse point. He inhaled the scent deeply, his eyes closing as it hit him. It was like expensive perfume and fine wine to him. He couldn't get enough. He wanted it all to himself and never share it with anyone else. It was all for him. All his.

  
The Omega mewled and tilted his head back for easier access.

  
 _“He's inviting me.”_ Fernando realized before the pain in his upper jaw blinded him with its intensity and he followed the urge to open his mouth and bite down on that smooth caramel skin.

  
The Omega let out a thin, high pitched mewl. His body arched up and his hands pressed themselves against Fernando's chest. But he didn't push him away. He just let Fernando bite until he had pierced skin and blood and the taste that had been driving him mad almost all morning flooded his mouth. The Omega's body relaxed and he went boneless under Fernando.

  
It was all the compliance that Fernando needed before his hands went to the Omega's shorts and pulled them down. Without pausing, Fernando's hands went straight to that spot that was leaking slick all over the place and touched it. Sure enough, it was only starting to unfurl open, the wetness easing the way.

  
The Omega gave a breathy gasp as Fernando touched that velvet warmth. It was perfect under his fingertips, the way it pulsed and reacted at the touch. There was more slick, but Fernando didn't move until the Omega whimpered a broken chorus of yes until Fernando moved his fingers again. He kept on doing that, easing the scorching desire of the Omega under him as he fumbled with his own shorts and freed his own cock.

  
The only sound in the room then was their sped up breathing as Fernando positioned himself between the Omega's legs and thrust forward, sheathing himself to the root as he did so. The Omega let out a cry, but it wasn't of pain. Fernando realized it was one of encouragement when the Omega poked him with sharp nails, prodding him to move.

  
He didn't need to be told twice and Fernando obeyed, hips stuttering a bit as he tried to find a rhythm to hit that roughened spot that made the Omega squeak and mewl and his nails poke sharply into his back. He finally found it by pulling the Omega's hips closer and angling them so that the sweet spot was hit every single time, the noises of the Omega finally being subdued into a loud purring that was pushing Fernando closer and closer to his own end. The Omega didn't last that much longer. After a particular hard thrust, he mewled, thin and high and released all over their shirts. Fernando kept on going, sweat dripping into his eyes as he gritted his teeth until he felt it build up and then go, flooding the Omega below him before he fell forward and on top of him.

  
No sooner had that happened that the door flew open to reveal the medical staff and the other kid, the Alpha, Fernando realized stupidly. All of them dead white and with horrified expressions on their faces.

  
“They've already mated. We're too late.”

  
~*~*~*~*~  
Fernando was numb as the doctor explained that despite the tests and the fact that there was no history of deviant presentation in either side of his family, he was an Alpha. Even though he still felt the painful tug of missing Sergio, he was mostly in shock at his new gender presentation. He was an Alpha. He was an Alpha that had claimed an Omega during the poor kit's first heat. Just like an animal, he hadn't even stopped to think about his actions. Just like his parents and grandparents had told him. An Alpha was nothing but an animal and he had proven them right by acting exactly like they said an Alpha would. Now he was responsible for hurting and ruining an Omega kit. An Omega that he was now guilty of having just taken without even finding out his name until they had been finally separated without any resistance from either of them. This had been due to Sergio's heat being a weak first time heat and not being the intense, drawn out affair of a mature Omega's heat.

  
Fernando had thrown up after that after he had been taken aside to get cleaned up. Sergio was a kit. Despite the heat, he was a seventeen year old kit. A kit that he simply couldn't get out of his mind and that had laid himself under Fernando's skin like a ghostly touch he knew he'd never fully get rid of.

  
He had asked if he was going to be arrested over what had happened, flashes of his career being over before it had even started due to his animalistic urges. His hands had been shaking and it was all he could do to keep it together as he asked the question. But the doctor and the officials at the registry explained that it had been an accidental heat and since neither he or Sergio had any clue that they were about to present, no one would be getting charged. Unlike if Fernando had purposely forced himself onto Sergio. The registry didn't see the point in pressing charges on Sergio's behalf, since it had all been an accident without malicious intent.

  
Although the explanation had eased his fears, he still felt like he was nothing more than predator and wished for the thousandth time that day that he hadn't presented as an Alpha. He was still thinking it when the doctor continued to explain his new assignation.

  
“It's true you're a bit late for presentation, but there's no doubt about it. You're an Alpha. Sergio's first heat probably triggered you.”

  
Fernando only nodded as he held the newly printed, green-edged paperwork that denoted his Alpha status. His blue edged files had already been stamped and cut at the corners, null and void the minute that the tests came back. Although it had been painfully obvious that he wasn't a Beta, they still had to test him for legalities sake.

“So what happens now?”

  
The doctor frowned as he looked down at the red-edged folder in front of him.

  
“We wait. Even though you mated, there's a possibility that it simply won't take. But there will be a residual bond that won't dissipate until you both find proper mates. But if he's breeding...You are mated. So we wait.”

  
Fernando frowned and shook his head in denial at the news.

  
“But he's seventeen. Surely he can't be mated!”

  
“If he's breeding, he can be. His Alpha can force the issue and it will go through the courts. Despite it all being instinctual or even possibly an Alma pu-”

  
“A what pull?”

  
“An Alma pull. It's when two compatible Alpha and Omega couple meet and everything is geared for them to be together and to breed. A soulmate, if you will. Either way, you mated him. He's been marked and you're his Alpha. If he's breeding and you reject him, it will kill him. But there is the chance that because you're both that young and just recently presented that nothing happened and nothing took.”

  
Fernando nodded, his eyes moving rapidly back and forth as he digested the information.

  
“How long do I wait?”

  
“A month. Once that happens, you will be notified and Sergio will come to you. If nothing happens, then Sergio will remain in Seville and you here in Madrid and in the future, you will have to avoid contact with each other unless the bond sparks up again. Understood?”

  
Fernando licked his lips and nodded.

  
“Can I go now?”

  
~*~*~*~*~*  
He shut himself off from everyone that month, only going to practice and avoiding all socialization as he patiently counted down the days until the month passed. He immersed himself in playing and school, playing the Clash and reading the Lord of the Rings over and over again and trying to ignore the ghost touch of Sergio along his skin. Sometimes he dreamt about Sergio's big brown eyes and the scent of him and the feel of-

  
He knew he looked exhausted and Ollala was worried and his parents too. But he couldn't bring himself to speak of it. He figured that if it wasn't talked about, it would go away. The team's PR machine had done great work at keeping it all quiet and Sergio's family had done the same as well. No one wanted a despoiled Omega, so the silence held. But it never made the guilt go away completely. Or the shame that he was nothing more than a beast underneath it all. Nor did it stop him from searching out Sergio's contact information. He didn't even know the kit, but he wanted him. Wanted him with a curious longing that he couldn't quite name. A longing that dulled as the days went, but never fully left.

  
The letter finally came and he rushed upstairs to open it without any one stopping him. A perk of being an Alpha in a Beta family. He outranked his own father and that made him feel quite odd. It was weird to be seventeen and an adult. Huh.  
He didn't dwell on that knowledge for long as he ripped open the letter with shaking hands and pulled out the green-edged paper.

  
_“Dear Mr. Torres, we are writing from the Omega Centre to let you know that the Omega, Sergio Ramos, is not breeding. You are not mated to Mr. Ramos and both of you are free to seek other bonds, which will dispel the residual bond you both have. Should you have any questions and concerns, don't hesitate to contact us.”_

  
He crumpled up the letter and breathed out a sigh of relief. He was still free. He could push this behind him and put his plans into motion. Everything was going to be perfectly fine. He would be with Atletico and he would ask Ollala to marry him and everything would be perfect just the way it always would be.

  
Having decided on pushing it out of his mind, he smoothed theletter back down again and shoved it back into the envelope and in the back of his desk drawer. He would never think of it it again. The crisis was averted.

 

Yet why the hell did he feel just the slightest pang of regret?

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
He didn't see Sergio again until he was in his twenties and they were meeting as rivals at the Madrid derby. He had to admit that he almost didn't recognize him. Sergio had grown into the promise of his gangly limbs. He was tall and sleek and nearly at the threshold of his maturity. The scent was still there, but it was dull and muted and almost bland. It was unappealing and it was only the fierce memory of it that made him remember what it smelled like at all. Belatedly, he recalled that the Real team had an even stricter policy to keep the team neutral. They probably had shelled out loads of money for top of the line suppressants for a rising star.

  
Sergio's hair was still long and held back with a headband and there were tattoos on his arms. Huh. So the kit was a little rebellious. Fernando couldn't fault him for it. He was amassing his own collection and he understood the draw.

  
He suspected that Sergio didn't remember him, since he was quite aggressive in getting the ball and making shots as much as possible. In fact, if he didn't have to play against him, Fernando would have been quite content to watch him go. But having to outmanoeuvre him put a damper in that thinking really fast. He could see by the way that Sergio moved and wouldn't look at him, that if anything was left from their encounter, it was all ash.

  
Although he was glad of it, part of him couldn't help but to feel angry and betrayed. But he pushed those thoughts away and focused on pulling out all the tricks that he could on the field.

  
Still, it was a tie and he couldn't muster up disappointment in it. He figured that he would have been as indifferent to it if it had been a win, and resigned if it was a loss. They were Atletico. Always in the middle.

  
He looked for Sergio at the end, but didn't see him as the other players milled about the pitch and gave their greetings to their opponents. He tried to tamp down the disappointment and headed off the pitch when he was stopped by the Real keeper, a serious looking Alpha that Fernando only belatedly recalled was called Casillas.

  
“He told me to give you this. But I swear, you fucking hurt him, I'll make you pay.”

  
Fernando blinked at the dire warning that came with the crumpled up note that was pushed into his palm.

  
“I'm-”

  
Casillas growled and Fernando growled back as his own hackles rose.

  
“You may be his first Alpha, but I'm his friend. He needs closure. A fucking letter from the institute isn't going to cut it. Be a fucking Alpha and finish it. You owe him that much. And if you don't do it, lord help you.”

  
Fernando snarled, but Casillas didn't even bat an eye and instead walked away, leaving Fernando with the note on the pitch.

  
Growling to himself, he walked away, unfolding the note as he did so.

  
 _“I've got a place close by. We need to talk. S._ ” below that brief message was an address and a phone number and Fernando's growl gave way to a small rumble of contentment that pushed him to get through his routine fast and get to Sergio's place.  
It was a small apartment in a nice, but not flashy neighbourhood and on the third floor. He didn't mind the trek and wasn't even breathing hard when he knocked on the door.

  
It opened to reveal a freshly showered Sergio and the scent was back in full force. Fernando's own scent of Cypress and Bay leaves rose up in response and Sergio whimpered, his eyes going straight shot amber.

  
“It's not fading for me. I just want you. No one else seems to make me feel like this for me.”

  
Sergio whispered, his voice soft and broken. Fernando's jaw worked and he knew that he should lie. That he should give in to his impulse to preserve his carefully reconstructed life and forget about the ghost that dogged his days and nights. He shouldn't have come and seen Sergio. He should-

  
“Same here. You're always with me. Like a ghost. You haunt me.”

  
Fernando admitted. Even if he could lie about everything else, he couldn't lie about this. It wasn't just him in this. Sergio was in it too and he didn't deserve a lie. Even if it would have made Fernando's life better.

  
Sergio smiled. “As do you.”

  
“So what do we do then?” Fernando asked in a bewildered tone.

  
“Well, coming in would be a start. We can start figuring it out then.”

  
Fernando had one last chance to lie and leave and go back home. To his beta family and his beta girl and his brilliant life.

  
“Sure.”

  
He couldn't though. Not when in all those years he finally felt _alive._


	2. I Couldn't Even Say How I Felt Until It Was Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio comes to a bitter realization regarding Fernando and his relationship. But carelessness and simple timing may change things between them permanently and force Fernando into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Sergio's take on the situation and the explanation of why he'd stick around with Fernando despite knowing that it's not ideal for anyone, really. It's not an ideal situation, and they both know it. 
> 
> Again, proofed and edited. If there are mistakes, they will be fixed. 
> 
> Title is still from Sondre Lerche's "Bad Law"

It was hot outside in Pretoria and the sky was starting to brighten with the sun when Sergio woke up from the best sleep he had in a long while. He blinked and frowned when he saw the time. It was much too early to be up and he didn't understand why he was already awake. He was still puzzled until he was pulled into the curve of an embrace and the scent of cypress and bay leaves surrounded him as an arm was thrown around him.

“Just a bit longer, Sese.”

Fernando mumbled as he buried his nose in the back of Sergio's hair and breathed in the light scent of grass and oranges that characterized him. Sergio purred at the gesture and lay still as he savoured this rare moment for all it was worth. It wasn't often that he got the chance to linger in bed after a night of lovemaking with Fernando. Most of their meetings were hurried affairs or clandestine ones where he would wake up alone with only the fading scent of sex in the air and the mess coating his belly and thighs while Fernando was long gone. Once in awhile a roommate would take pity on them and switch rooms with either one of them so that they could have that morning closeness. But it just made Sergio embarrassed. Especially afterwards, when he'd have to face their pitying looks and listen to their well-meaning advice.

“You should let him go, Sergio. He's already married. You're a fantastic Omega that has so much going for him and still much too young to be tied to an Alpha that won't bond you.”

It had been just yesterday that Xavier Iniesta had given him that piece of advice. He wanted to walk away and tell him where to stick his advice, but he couldn't. Not when he had covered for both of them and not when he was an Alpha who only meant well. So Sergio had gritted his teeth, nodded politely and promised to think about it. The anger had deflated when Xavier had walked away after giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

They were right, that was the worst thing about the situation.

The thing is that he couldn't just get up and walk away. He had tried. He had been the one to sneak out of the hotel room once after another fruitless night of arguments followed by make up sex. Sergio hadn't stayed for the second part. He was so over Torres and his guilt and bullshit martyr complex and all the bullshit his Beta parents had fed him about being an Alpha. The shame and the self-hatred that they had instilled in him that no matter how many years or how many arguments they entered into was still there. Sergio knew that was a huge part of the reason why he hadn't ever fully committed to Sergio and truly mated with him. He was also fully aware that if Fernando ever took the final step of leaving his wife and daughter, he would be disowned and lose not one, but two families.

He understood. He really did. He couldn't imagine losing his own family over anything and knew it was a hard thing to do. But what about him? He had been left waiting for so damned long. He had tried, really tried to drown the feelings he had grown to have for Fernando. He respected the older Alpha, loved his sense of humour, loved the intense passion he had for the game, for life. Loved the way that Fernando's nose scrunched up and the way his eyes would go completely black whenever they were together.

Sergio had no doubt that they loved each other equally. That it wasn't just the residue of that youthful indiscretion that kept them together. But his life was passing him by. He wanted a real mating and possibly kits when he retired. He was also sick of the promises that never materialized and got extensions. He was done.

It wasn't as if Sergio hadn't gone through shit either. He had just been seventeen and caught out on the pitch. No one had any clue he would be an Omega. He was from Alpha and Beta stock and it was just a fluke that he had been the one to present as one. His parents had prepared him and his siblings for the possibility of presenting in all three genders, so they hadn't instilled any hangups in him like Fernando's parents had. Sure, they would have loved for him to have been an Alpha or a Beta at least because his life would be hard otherwise, with the restrictive laws and the constant monitoring that would follow. But they had never made him feel like he was a nuisance or an embarrassment. Not like little Cesc Fabregas and to a lesser extent, Silva and a few others that were so scared of being sussed out that they never really said what they were. But the tell-tale absences were an all too clear indicator of what they were.

The only reason why he had been out there was due to him still being neutral and everyone betting he was going to present as an Alpha or a Beta. So that was why he had found himself standing there, sweating and wondering why Jesus Navas, his childhood pal that had presented awhile back as an Alpha, had looked so damned good. Why he smelled like mint and linden and looked so fucking good to him and why the heat he felt under his skin was abated by touching him. Everyone had been fooled and he was sure that if they had any inkling, they wouldn't have dared let him outside. Especially since he was now presenting as an Omega, the complete wild card assignation, according to genetics.

He didn't understand then that was the reason why Fernando Torres had been there, watching him with eyes that were just a tad too light. Eyes that never left him. Sergio was sure of it. He had looked up enough times to know that Torres, whether he was aware of it or not, had been keeping watch on him.

Jesus had known and he moved fast, getting Segio into the medical station and trying to call his family once it clicked what had happened. Sergio had just been too stunned to figure it all out. All he knew was that that something was happening and he needed something to take the heat and the ache between his legs away.

But then Fernando Torres had come into the room, with his scent strong and his eyes gold as he moved with predatory intent and it all clicked. Sergio just knew that was what he needed. An Alpha.

That was why he didn't hesitate when Fernando claimed him and mated him. He was an Omega and Fernando was his Alpha. It was just that simple. It should have been that simple.

If it hadn't been for Fernando's massive guilt and horror at being an Alpha rather than the Beta he had believed himself to be, Sergio thought that it would have happened. Although it would have been a ridiculously young age to be bonded, it could have been worked around. Sometimes, it just worked out.

But it didn't take. He knew that after the month came and went and the tests arrived and he found himself sitting in the Omega Centre for what he knew wasn't going to be the last time in his life. His hands curled around the red-edged paper that told him he wasn't breeding and that he had only a residual bond. He knew that already, from the fact that the bonding bite had healed over smooth with no scarring at all. But he still went in and listened, since he hoped that maybe they would be able to tell him something about the residual bond that still haunted him as it stayed in the back of his mind.

“You were lucky that nothing happened. At your age, it would have been too difficult for breeding and being bonded to an Alpha you barely know. It's better this way. You have your life. You can have another Alpha and mate for real this time and the residual bond will clear. I'm sorry that it happened this way to you. But try and put it behind you. You're young. You will heal.”

The doctor meant it in the best way possible, but it still didn't erase the memories or the ghostly feel of Fernando's hands and body on top of his. No matter how much distance, how many walls he put up and how much he worked on his armour, it was still there in the back of his mind, showing up in dreams that would force him to wake up gasping and slick soaking the bed. He could taste Fernando and even when he was with faceless Betas, all he could think about was that time with Fernando.

He thought he had hidden it well, all those years in Seville and then in Real. He thought no one else knew and he was sure he had gotten away with that secret. If it hadn't been for Iker Casillas.

Iker, who Sergio was more in awe of and slightly afraid of, despite the keeper not giving him any reason for it at all. Iker was a decent Alpha and Sergio could admit that if it wasn't for Iker's own predilection for beta women, he'd definitely would have fallen for Iker in a heartbeat. He adored Iker and did his best to pretend it was all fine. That the rejection didn't hurt and that things would eventually work out.

But then they faced Atletico and Sergio was sick with the idea of facing Fernando across the pitch. He nearly hyperventilated himself into unconsciousness and it had been Iker that had talked him out of it.

It had also been the first time that he had ever spoken about the residual bond.

It was also the only time that he had seen Iker's eyes go gold with rage and had to stop him from hunting down Fernando and tearing him apart with his bare hands. Despite Iker's appearance, Sergio had no doubt that Iker could and possibly would do exactly just that on the pitch. Somehow, he managed to calm him down and convince himself and Iker that he was fine. He could play the game and it was just a glitch.

He slipped up only once when he got to the pitch, but for the most part, beating Atletico was all that he could focus on. He didn't give a damn that Torres was there. He wanted to win and rub his nose into it. Wanted to show him that it didn't matter anymore, that he hadn't ever sent a fucking letter after everything that had happened. That he had forgotten Sergio and kept wallowing in his guilt. That he had gone off with a beta rather than go with him now that they were legal. He wanted to show all of that with a win.

But they only tied and it was at the end time that he realized that Fernando, despite all that he had thought, hadn't forgotten Sergio. He had looked for Sergio long after Sergio had walked off the pitch. It had been that expression of dashed hopes on Fernando's face that had prompted Sergio to beg Iker to deliver a message.

Iker had not been pleased, but he understood how important it was and acquiesced while Sergio got ready and slipped out to his apartment to wait on tenterhooks for Fernando to come and prove that it wasn't over between them just yet.

And he had arrived and told Sergio everything in such a short conversation.

Then they didn't need words at all after that.

And that was how they had fallen into the pattern that they were currently in and had been for years.

Sergio had really tried to leave. To cut off that bond. But it never stuck.

Neither of them could stand to be apart, they had found that day when Sergio had left without mating Fernando just six months after they had been reunited after all those years apart. Sergio had only made a few blocks away before he was doubled over by cramps and leaning against a building as he fruitlessly tried to walk away. He had only walked a few more steps before he dropped to his knees, only to be caught by a scarily pale and sweaty-faced Fernando.

Instantly, the cramping had stopped.

They had gone back to the hotel room holding hands, but not looking at each other until they had entered the room. They sat down on the bed, side by side, both not wanting to be the first one to talk about it.

“Nando-”

“No. We're...We're not going to talk about it. We can't. I'm...I'm so sorry Sergio. But I can't. Even if this makes it all different. I can't and I'm sorry.”

Sergio laughed hollowly and shook his head.

“What do you expect me to do, Fernando? Wait for you forever? We can't split up. You saw what happened! We can't and yet you won't bond me! How the fuck are we going to do this?”

“I don't know! But she's my wife! And I have a daughter and a chance at the Premier Leagues!”

Sergio blinked, his face going cold at the words.

“You're...you're not going to stay here?”

Fernando's anger faded as he then turned to Sergio and cradled his face in his hands.

“I'm-”

“If you fucking say that word again, I'm going to rip your throat out, Torres! What the fuck? You couldn't tell me that last night? When the hell where you going to tell me? When you were in England for a month? Fuck you, Nando! I deserve more than that, more than this! But now you've made it so that I just hang onto your whims for the rest of my fucking life! You selfish prick!”

Sergio shoved him away and stood up. “You asshole. Now it's just too fucking late. You've tied us together, yet you're too much of a fucking pussy to actually do anything about it.”

“I know. I know I fucked up. I know that. But...but let me make it up to you. We can work it out. It can work.”

“How? Will you divorce her and claim me? That's the only way it's going to ever truly work.” Sergio looked down and tensed when he felt Fernando come closer.

“Don't. Don't fucking touch me. You don't get to touch me after-”

Fernando spun him around and kissed him breathless, making Sergio forget his anger as his hands curled themselves into Nando's bleached hair.

“Just give me a year. That's all I'm asking for. A year to get it all sorted. Then we'll be together. I promise.”

Fernando whispered as he nipped at Sergio's neck, careful to not bite too hard and depress the gland that would have Sergio flooded with hormones and mindlessly submit to him. He didn't break the skin, but the kiss still made Sergio's eyes flutter close and become more pliant and receptive to his administrations and words.

“You promise for real this time?”

“Yeah, Sese. For real.”

Sergio closed his eyes and tried to not think about all those years that he had spent waiting for Nando to come through with his promise. How he had left him waiting and how they needed to be with each other at least four times a year, lest they both lose it. How he had Nando there to ease his heats, but no bond mark, no kits to show for it. But at least he had that. He wasn't alone like a broken Omega usually was. He at least had these stolen moments. Even if they weren't what he wanted, he at least had them.

So he pushed all of the memories away and laid with Nando and tried to not worry about the broken condom from last night's mating. He wasn't in heat as far as he knew and he still had half a month before the suppressants were fully out of his system. It probably was nothing after all.

“Sese. You're thinking too loudly.”

Nando complained, raising his head and scrunching his face into that bitchface that Sergio never failed to find adorable. Even as worried as he was, he couldn't help but to smile and press a soft kiss on Nando's cheek.

“Sorry. I promise to not keep doing it. But the game and last night kind of have me on edge.”

Nando lost the bitchface and instead smiled at his Sese, tucking a loose strand behind Sergio's ear.

“You worry too much. We're going to be fine. Besides, you're on suppressants. As for the game...We've got an advantage over Chile. It's all going to be fine. You'll see.”

Sese purred and let himself believe Nando. He was right. The suppressants would take care of it all. The game was in the bag. It was all going to be fine.

~*~*~*~*~*

He should have known that the success and the highlights weren't going to last that long. It often didn't.

After the glow of the World Cup and the almost exclusive closeness he had with Nando had faded, reality had made itself known in quite unpleasant ways. He had woken up sick more often than not and there was something just _off._ He couldn't put his finger on it, but his body had changed and it was affecting everything he he did. He checked the calendar and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was more than overdue for his suppressant shot.

He headed to the office to rectify the situation, since the season was going to begin and he had to be in top form. All of them had to be. So it didn't surprise him to see Cris there as well. What did surprise him was the odd look that Cris gave him after they had greeted each other and exchanged the strained pleasantries as they always did whenever they were at the doctor's office together. It wasn't really a place to sit and shoot the shit. It was just a stop before they went back to their lives and didn't have the added burden on a heat added to it.

He didn't have time to dwell on it though, since he got called in right away and he was glad he wasn't going to have to wait long to get his shot and get back to business.

But after he had handed in his urine samples as per usual and had the doctor frown at the results of whatever test he had done, Sergio's mouth went completely dry. His stomach clenched around itself when the doctor asked for a blood sample just so he could check a few things. He nearly threw up when the doctor came back with a printout and a sympathetic expression on his face before he drops his bomb.

“Mr. Ramos, the tests came back. You're breeding.”

Sergio covered his face with his hands as the doctor's words sunk in. Out of everything he had expected to hear when coming in for his quarterly suppressant shot, being told that he was breeding wasn't it. After all of the hoops he had jumped through and the precautions he had taken, to have that happen was just the icing on the cake. He swallowed and took a deep breath before he pulled his hands away from his face. He wasn't a kit anymore, to hide behind his hands and hope that the world would be different when he opened his eyes again.

He was an adult and he had to face the world. He had long ago learned that just because he pictured it a different way when his eyes closed, it didn't mean it was like that when he opened them again. So he lowered his hands on his lap and subtly cleared his throat to let the doctor know that he was ready for what was going to come next. The doctor took the cue and looked up from the file they both knew he had been pretending to look at while Sergio had his meltdown.

“We just double-checked your bloodwork. Both times, it came back positive. By the amount indicated, we can estimate you're sitting about seven to eight weeks. You will need to contact your Alpha right away before any complications occur.”

The doctor closed the folder and looked at Sergio before he cleared his throat and continued.

“I do have to put this in your file as you well know, and give you a booster to hold you over until you meet with your Alpha.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose before he spoke again. “You have a week before I have to file the paperwork for both the team and the government.”

The last was said in a slightly apologetic tone as the doctor moved aside and got the booster ready.

Sergio winced at the matter of fact way that the doctor explained the situation, but he appreciated it nonetheless. There was no easy way to get those news out of the way, especially when it was documented that he wasn't bonded and was now breeding. He also knew that the doctor was giving him a bit of a leeway, since he was obliged by law to report Sergio to the health authorities so that they could track down his Alpha and force a mating bond to save him and the kit before anything happened to them.

He knew that if it was anyone else, he wouldn't even get that courtesy. He'd be on his way to the Omega centre and Nando would be on a plane within the hour. His fists clenched at the thought of telling him right away in order to force that to happen, but he dismissed it as soon as it had come. One thing Sergio had learned about dealing with Fernando was that he'd never let himself get backed into a corner. And the more Fernando was pushed to do one thing, the more he'd dig his heels in and wouldn't budge. He was probably the most infuriatingly stubborn Alpha he had ever encountered and Sergio was well aware that if Nando was pressured or forced, he'd be intractable.

So he simply nodded and waited as the doctor gestured for him to lift up his shirt and lower the waist band of his trousers so he could give him the booster. Sergio had to smile when he realized that the doctor was giving him the booster in the exact same spot that his suppressant went in. The irony wasn't lost on him as he gritted his teeth from the familiar pain and the doctor followed through with the same procedures of taping a small piece of gauze at the puncture wound and jotting down the new information in his files as Sergio straightened himself up and got ready to leave the office.

Once this was done, the doctor handed the folder over and Sergio accepted it with hands that he was pleased to note, remained steady.

“For what it's worth, good luck, Mr. Ramos.”

Sergio forced himself to smile despite everything.

“Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Fernando-Sergio is just a bit more self-aware and understands and sees more than Fernando. His upbringing is meant to be a massive contrast to Fernando's. I also will point out that Fernando does manipulate Sergio sometimes to get him to stop reminding him of what he needs to do. He loves him, but he isn't above distracting Sergio. It's not pretty and it isn't nice, but we all do shit that is shady when it comes to relationships sometimes.
> 
> The bond-They are like the other couples, soul-bonded, but not completely. So they drive each other miserable if they can't be together. It can be fixed, but with a lot of effort. 
> 
> The Omega Centre-Regulates the bonding and the mating of the Omegas. The government will and can force an Alpha to return to his Omega and bond them if they aren't already, due to the complications that will arise from a lone male Omega being without an Alpha. 
> 
> Usually, they get as little as a day's notice. Sergio isn't in bad shape and has influence, so he gets some leeway in this. 
> 
> Again, thank you for the comments and kudos. Much appreciated and I'm chuffed you all are enjoying this.


	3. I Confess That It Sounds Unlikely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando's got his wakeup call and he has to act with his heart, rather than his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Fernando has to get his shit together, but it is a damned hard decision he faces. As I stated before, he's not setting out to be a villain, but needs a kick to get him moving in the right direction. 
> 
> Proofed and edited, but if there are things to be fixed, I will do so.
> 
> Title is still from Sondre Lerche's "Bad Law"

Fernando had just gotten out of practice when his phone chirped at him. He usually would ignore it, since he was so close to home, but with his little girl sick, he didn't dare miss a call. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked at the screen and cursed quietly as he walked across the Anfield parking lot toward his car. He didn't want to read the message until he was in his car. He missed Sergio deeply and they hadn't had much contact lately, what with getting the team back in some fighting shape after Xabi had left and Stevie becoming hard and close-mouthed about the situation. Now that his daughter had gotten sick, Sergio had slipped his mind. And now, with the text, the old guilt had come up again.

Speeding up, he reached the car and threw his training bag in the back as he slid into the driver's seat. Once he was there, he took a deep breath and fished his phone out. He swiped his thumb across the screen and opened the message that had been waiting there for him and squinted at it.

“ _Nando, babe. I REALLY need to talk to you. Call me when you get this message. Sese.”_

Fernando didn't hesitate to do as the message instructed, since they hadn't spoke in so long and he wanted to hear Sese's voice. Their next time together wasn't going to be until at least November and he already dreaded the months in between. So he did as he was instructed and waited for the call to connect.

“Nando?”

“Yeah, Sese. It's me. I just got your message. What's going on? Are you okay?”

Sergio was quiet for a few seconds and Fernando could hear the rustle of paper filling in the silence before Sergio finally answered the questions.

“I went to the doctor's today for my shot and...I'm breeding. Seven or eight weeks.”

Fernando swallowed hard and covered his eyes with his hand as the news sunk in.

“How? I thought the suppressants would stop the heat.”

He asked, his tongue thick in his mouth as he spat out the words.

Sergio sighed and Fernando could picture him tiredly pushing his hair out of his face and rubbing his eyes, which would no doubt be bloodshot.

“Sometimes it hides a heat, but it doesn't stop it and with the condom breaking that night...”

Fernando let Sergio's voice trail off into nothingness as the memory of that night came back to him. He hadn't really been as worried as Sergio was when he threw the broken condom in the trash. He had been sure that the suppressants would take care of any problems. Fernando had been a fucking idiot, dismissing Sergio's worries at the sheer relief of having him right there and being with him almost all the time and now here they were. Sergio was breeding and he had to make the choice that would end the life he had been so sure was the only one that he should have ever had. The only life that his family had ever wanted him to have.

He would lose his daughter. His wife. His own family. All of the facade he had worked hard to maintain all those years. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed time to put everything in order. Time that he had very little of at this moment. If Sese's doctor had run the tests, the ministry would be issuing a decree for him to come back to Spain and bond within several days.

“How much time do we have?” He asked, making rapid calculations in his mind and lists of who he would have to call and what he'd need to take with him when he flew to Madrid.

“A week leeway. That's all he could give me.” Sergio replied in a dazed voice.

“I'll be in Madrid tomorrow. I'll start the divorce decree here and call up the ministry to get the bonding certificates issued.”

Sergio made a small noise in the back of his throat at how matter of fact and how quickly it had all been decided. Just like that, Fernando was finally fulfilling his promise after delaying it after so many years.

He wanted to say all of this, but his throat was closing up, the stress overwhelming him. He had expected Fernando to be indifferent at best, angry at worst. He hadn't expected for this decisiveness and determination to finally cement their bond properly.

“Sese...I know what you're feeling. What you're thinking. But I'm not going to back down and hide like a fucking coward. Not anymore. I'll text you when I come in. Right now, get some food if you haven't eaten and try to get some rest. I'll be there tomorrow.”

Sergio laughed wetly at that, making Fernando's heart hurt just a bit. But he wouldn't back down now. Not when the thought of never hearing that laugh again sunk in. Of knowing that it would be his fault if those dark brown eyes closed forever. No. He would lose the facade of a life that wasn't his to have forced in the first place and hurt so many people along the way, chief of them being his Sese.

He wasn't blind. He knew how much his indecision had hurt his Sese and he swore that he'd never let him go through that ever again. Sese was his Omega. He'd do right by him.

“Okay. Okay. I'll do that....I'll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, love.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up, but Fernando didn't move. Instead, he chewed on his lower lip before he called to book a ticket to Madrid, before calling his lawyer and his agent. Once he had gotten the business and divorce end sorted did he drive back to his home. He needed to see his little girl just once more and explain to Ollala that it was over before he went to Madrid. He knew it was cruel, but he also knew that if he didn't cut it off quick, he'd lose his nerve and endanger Sergio and he was fucked if he would do that again.

There was simply no way of not hurting someone and he cursed the circumstances that made it happen as such. If he hadn't been so entrenched in the mentality that he had been raised with, he wouldn't ever be facing this situation. But it had taken years for him to finally stop lying to himself and accept his nature. Years of seeing other Alphas and Omegas pair up and be happy no matter what the obstacles. He knew that despite all that Xabi and Stevie had faced, their love for each other and for their kit was rock solid.

It was that perfect closeness that he saw in them that made him realize he could have that, but was pushing it away out of misguided ideals. He loved Sergio and life was never as good without him beside him. It was a life. But it wasn't the one he knew he could have or wanted.

He blew out a big breath as he pulled into the driveway.

It was time.

~*~*~*~*

Fernando let himself into Sergio's flat as quietly as he could despite being fully aware that Sergio wouldn't have minded him coming in so late, as long as he was coming. But having watched his ex-wife go through pregnancy, he knew how much sleep was necessary for someone carrying a baby. He wouldn't be inconsiderate like that. So Fernando closed the door and locked it behind him before dropping his bag onto the couch and slipping his shoes off. He padded silently into the bedroom, the dim lamplight guiding him there.

He paused in the doorway and smiled softly when he saw Sergio curled up in the big bed, still dressed and still clutching his phone as if it were his lifeline as he lay there wrapped in his sheets and blankets. His heart clenched then, and a dull pain reverberated through his chest when he saw his mate, his _true_ mate lying like that on the bed. It was all on him. He had been the one to hurt Sergio and make him insecure and doubt that he was loved or that he was worth it. He had hurt him and Ollala deeply and he knew that he would have to work hard to make it up to the both of them.

Just like he would have to work hard to forget all those lies and expectations of the life he thought he had to have in order to be normal. It was going to take a long while. Maybe even his entire life, even. But he had run away from the truth too damned long. It was time to man up.

He sighed and pushed it away for the time being. All he wanted to do now was lie beside Sergio and pull him into his arms so that they could wake up in the same bed as they had in South Africa. He wanted to show him that he was serious and that he was going to be there and wasn't going to leave. This being the only thing on his mind, he stripped off his jacket, careful of the bundle of legal documents in the pocket and dropped it on a chair before stealthily climbing behind Sergio. He slowly pulled the covers around them and scooted up right behind him, inhaling the fresh scent of him before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*

Fernando was yanked out of sleep by the sound of someone thanking God and it wasn't until he heard Sergio speak again that his brain decided he needed to be up and deal with whatever distress Sergio was in.

“I'm breeding.” There was a pause before Sergio replied “About two and a half months.”

Fernando opened his eyes and blearily looked around the room, Sergio's near hysterical voice waking up the Alpha protectiveness that had been dormant up until that point. The minute that he had registered what Sergio was saying, he bolted upright and saw Sergio pacing around the room, his hair a rat's nest and his clothes wrinkled to kingdom come. His face was shiny and he was red eyed and nearly on the verge of tears.

The sight of his Omega in tears, coupled with the slightly unhinged laugh he gave after whoever it was on the other end spoke was what spurred him into action. Leaping off the bed, he gestured for Sergio to give him the phone. But Sergio shook his head, making Fernando reach for it. Sergio pulled away, determined to not let him win, but Fernando was taller and had a longer reach and was able to easily pluck it out of his hands.

“ _Sergio?”_

Cristiano Ronaldo was on the other line. Huh. That was a surprise. He never thought that Sergio would trust the other beta enough to tell him about his breeding.

“No. It’s Fernando. Sergio’s overwhelmed at the moment. I’ll have him-”

He didn't get any further when Cristiano spoke up again.

“ _No. I'm coming over. I need to see that he's okay.”_

Fernando found himself growling, the temerity of Cristiano to insinuate that he wasn't capable of taking care of his Omega and the words poured out of him in a torrent, his Alpha instincts in full force as he did so.

“I'm his Alpha. I _will_ take care of him. He doesn't need a Beta to hover over him. He'll be fine. He's in shock over the news.”

Cristiano snorted and refuted it, putting Fernando into a blind rage at his insolence.

He didn't remember what he told Cristiano, only that he made it clear no one else was going to come close to Sergio and shut off the phone, tossing it on the bed that Sergio had sat down on once his legs gave out.

He was breathing heavily in his anger and he was sure his eyes were gold when he looked at Sergio, who was blinking up at him with his own eyes a clear shot amber.

“Is it true?”

Fernando didn't reply in words. Instead, he walked over to where he had thrown his jacket, pulled out the legal packet he had stowed there, and dropped it into Sergio's lap before he got down on one knee.

“I know that words are cheap. I've been saying the same thing for years, so I wanted to bring proof that I'm not just letting you get your hopes up like I did in the past. I want you to be my mate. I want us to bond. Those papers, they just need your signature. I'm asking you now: Sergio, will you bond with me?”

Sergio looked down at the packet and pulled out the paperwork with trembling hands and gasped as he flipped through the different stiff certificates.

Fernando wasn't lying.

It was all there: The divorce decree awaiting the final stamp. The bonding certificate. The trustfund paperwork for the new kit to be born. All of them with Fernando's signature. The bonding certificate red and green-edged and waiting only for his signature, the stamps and the signature of the witnesses.

Sergio licked his dry lips and looked up at Fernando.

“Mark me, like you told Cristiano you already did. Only then I'll sign.”

Fernando didn't have to be told twice.

Scooping the paperwork back into the envelope, he put it down on the floor to get it out of the way. With gentle hands, he divested Sergio of the sleep-stained clothing he wore, while Sergio did the same to him. Both traced the black ink on each other's skin. Fernando growled at the touch, his jaw hurting as his canines elongated in his mouth. Firmly, he pushed Sergio down until he was lying on the bed, moving him until he was lying down comfortably before he straddled Sergio's hips. Fernando lowered his body until they were lying flush against each other and he swore he could feel Sergio's heatbeat speed up when their chests touched. His skin was hot and buzzing with energy while their own respective scents mingled and filled the air: oranges, grass, cypress, bay leaves. It was when he was mouthing at Sergio's skin, the sweet milky scent by his neck making his canines grow long that he realized that it the exact same position that they had been all those years ago when they had presented.

He slipped his hand down between their bodies and was surprised to find Sergio warm, wet and ready.

Sergio whimpered and the sound drove any other thoughts out of his mind except one.

Without anymore interruptions, Fernando bit down hard, not stopping until he tasted blood and thrust in Sergio, making him scream. Fernando's vision went white and a dull roaring rushed into his ears.

It was done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divorce-A beta and an Alpha, or a Beta and Omega marriage can be dissolved much more easily than an Alpha/Omega one due to the bonding situation. Betas can successfully mate with each other, but Alphas and Omegas are never really connected to their partner. So a bond takes precendence here. 
> 
> Bonding Certificates-Fernando signing it before Sergio or any of the bond witnesses showed huge faith on his part, since he could have held out until Sergio himself signed and refused to do so. It's a rare occurrence for either situation to happen. So that's why Fernando doing this showed he's serious. 
> 
> Fernando-Yes, he's not come off quite well here. He does need to get a massive kick to get moving in the right direction, but it's like anythig else in a person's life. He's got his idea of a life and it's not until he's faced with the choice of what is truly important and what he might lose that he acts. He does and will make it up and actually come to terms that he needs to deal with a lot of hangups in his life.
> 
> Mating-Pregnant omegas can still mate and since Sergio and Nando need to finalize the bonding for it to stick, they have to mate, not just bite. 
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading and commenting. Much appreciated and enjoy this other chapter as well.


	4. Your Colours Consume Me, Bang, Bang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando is trying to make everything right by everyone and Sergio grapples with the end of his season. All while Iker and Cesc await the arrival of their kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have Sergio have a focus on this one and yes, the time has moved ahead a bit and addressed some things such as leave and what happens next. I also imagine that tabloids are pretty harsh with all that is happening, so hence the mentions of them. 
> 
> Proofed and edited and title comes from Iwan Rheon's "Bang Bang"

Sergio looked down at the light platinum bracelet that circled his wrist, taking in the delicate etching of a cursive S and F intertwined together and still not quite believing that it had happened. It was light and loose on his wrist, not like the other cuffs that Alphas usually gave to their Omegas and if anyone didn't know any better or what to look for, they would think it was just another one of his bracelets.

  
It didn't matter what it looked like. The important thing was that Fernando had actually kept his promise. Even at the end, where they were standing at the justice of the peace with Iker, Xabi, Mesut and Jesus standing as their witnesses, Sergio kept wondering if it was for real. If what he had dreamed of for so long was actually really happening. But it hadn't faded. Fernando wanted this. Wanted him, as he had proved by his kiss and by stroking the silvery scar tissue on the side of Sergio's neck. It was finally real.

  
He was pulled out of his musings by Jesus engulfing him into an embrace that spoke of his happiness at Sergio finally being treated like he deserved to be treated.

  
“So he finally got his head out of his ass.”

  
Jesus muttered once he released Sergio from his embrace and clapped his shoulder.

  
“Yeah. He did. You're not the only one surprised.”

  
Sergio admitted, pushing his hair back and grinning that shy grin that Jesus hadn't seen since they were kids trying desperately to break into Seville.

  
“Oh Sese. No. Don't think that way. It was bound to happen. I'm just sad that it took that long.”

  
Jesus chided him, pushing back a hank of hair that fallen out of the loose tie Sergio had pulled it back into now that it was past his shoulders.

  
“You're going to be happy. When everything settles. It will happen for you, as it should. You deserve it.”

  
Jesus whispered, kissing Sergio's cheek and drawing away quickly when he heard Fernando growl behind him.

  
“Ah! Ease off, Torres. They're friends! He's not going to steal him from you after you just bonded!”

  
Iker called out as he thumped Fernando on the back on his way to also give his congratulations to Sergio.

  
Although he wanted to growl at Iker, Fernando knew that it would just make him look like an idiot. They all knew he was with Cesc and it would just be sheer pettiness on his part. After all, they had been the witnesses to that bonding in South Africa. Plus, there was the unspoken friction between them that he really had no desire to make public for Sese's sake. Fernando knew perfectly well that Iker held no love for him after all of the years that he had made Sergio pine for him. He didn't blame him, if he was honest.

  
Fernando had, during the the time that he had been getting his old life squared off and preparing for this new one, used the downtime to reflect on his and Sergio's relationship throughout the years. He had, in that time, wanted to cringe at the downright callousness that he had used when he had dealt with Sergio in the past. It pained him when he looked back at all those arguments, those empty promises and the double-life he had lived, sneaking out of his sterile and easy life to give in to the only passion he had in his life.

  
How he had known which words to say to both Sergio and Ollala to keep them happy. What times to show up with tokens and what times to be thoughtful and be more attentive. He wasn't proud of how he had played both of them, but he had truly believed that it had been the only way. Something that he was all too aware was just enough lies to justify his behaviour and keep it going.

  
Lies he had to stop if this was going to work. He had heard Sese's words to Jesus and tried to not wince at them. They hurt, but he didn't think he had any right to tell Sese that things were going to be different from now on. Not when he had just started proving that it was the case. Just because he had shown up and actually acted like the Alpha he was supposed to be for the first time since they had gotten together, it didn't mean that he was done.

  
Not with Sese and not with Ollala and his own family.

  
He swallowed hard when he thought about them, then firmly pushed them out of his mind. He would deal with all of them soon enough. Right now, his main concern was making it a special day for his Sese. He wanted to see him smiling that bright smile of his and not have the traces of worry and anxiety deep in his eyes again. He wanted for Sese to remember this day as the start of something new that they would build together and eventually with the kit that was coming and the ones to follow soon after.

  
So he simply settled for glaring at Iker and stepping aside to let the other Alpha give Sese his due and turned to talk to Xabi, who was waiting to talk to him as well.  
“Tell me if he's a dick to you and I'll put him in place, all right?”

  
Sergio laughed at that and let Iker embrace him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I don't think he will be, but thank you for the offer all the same, Iker.”

  
Iker nodded and ruffled Sergio's hair, his smile making the skin around his eyes crinkle as his eyes flashed gold just for a quick moment before going back to their usual warm brown. The flash made Sergio realize that Fernando's eyes had never gone from gold to brown the entire day. It wasn't something that could be faked and it was also more proof that Fernando was dead serious and determined to build a life with Sergio.

  
“I hope so. You deserve to be happy, nene. And I can at least give him this: He's trying to do that for you.”

  
Sergio blinked at Iker at those words. In all the time that they had known each other, he hadn't ever heard a positive word from Iker about Fernando. Sure, he could talk about how good Fernando was in the field and compliment him on his shots and whatnot. But anything remotely positive about Fernando in the personal sense had never crossed Iker's lips.

  
Until now and that simple phrase was giving Sergio more hope that it was possible for them to make it through and last. If Iker who was one of the vociferous detractors of Fernando's character could admit that...Then maybe there was a good chance it would all work out.

  
Iker nodded and ambled off, allowing Xabi and Mesut to come up and give him their congratulations.

  
“You got me fifty Euros, Sese.” Xabi whispered, as he embraced him, making Sergio laugh and shake his head. Xabi grinned before he pulled the smaller Omega closer.

  
“All joking aside, I'm glad that it's worked out for you. I hope it lasts. But if it doesn't and you are in England, Stevie will have a place for you. Okay?”

  
Sergio nodded, his throat closed tight at the offer. Even though he and Xabi weren't that close, the fact that Xabi extended the offer touched Sergio deeply.

  
Xabi smiled sadly before he finished and allowed Mesut, who was shuffling his feet as he waited to talk to his team-mate.

  
“Be well and may it all work out for you, Sese.”

  
Mesut murmured before lightly touching Sergio's shoulders and forehead before moving away quickly as to not offend Fernando, who looked positively envious by the time all the Alphas had finished greeting his mate.

  
“Shall we go to the restaurant?”

  
Fernando asked quietly as he embraced Sergio and scented him again, obliterating the scents of the other Alphas that had touched his mate and making Sergio whimper at the gesture. Fernando had never so blatantly marked him and despite it being old fashioned and a bit sexist, Sergio couldn't help but to enjoy it in his heart of hearts. After being the dirty little secret for so long, to have Fernando openly show affection and not give a damn who saw him was beyond his expectations. He was truly cherished. He wasn't a shame, nor was he a mistress that needed to be hidden. He was a mate.

  
“I think they're all waiting, so we should.” Sergio replied once Fernando had scented him again.

  
Fernando grinned, his eyes gold slits in his face as he did so.

 

“Let's go.”

  
~*~*~*~*~

  
Sergio unlocked the door of his flat with jerky, exhausted movements. Practice had been brutal and the game that followed even more so. Although they had managed to get a tie, it had been a hard won tie. Especially since he had been run ragged when the announcement was made that Iker had asked for family time to be with Cesc. Little Cesc, whose health was still touch and go, no doubt the stress of their mating and breaking his prior engagement being splashed over the news playing a part in it.

Sergio had winced, because the news had been huge. In fact, those news had been the only thing to knock the scandal of Fernando's divorce and his mating to Sergio off the front pages, where it had been a fixture for the past while.

  
Sergio had felt guilty about that, flinching away from the newsstands when he came across the lurid headlines as he and Fernando walked the streets of Madrid. He had known that it was bound to happen once the paperwork had been filed and Fernando showing up in Madrid and not training with Liverpool. He guessed it wasn't on the same level in England. It made news, only because he was missing and because Ollala and his stepdaughter had hurriedly left the house and made their way back to Spain the minute the tabloids had gotten a hint of what was going on.

  
“We just miss him, but yeah, it's better if he stays away and gets it all sorted. The club learned from the last time to not push it when things like this happen.”

  
Stevie Gerrard, via Xabi had explained to Sergio when he had worked up a bit of courage to ask about the situation in Liverpool.

Sergio had nodded and bitten his lip, making Xabi pause in getting dressed and put his hands on Sergio's shoulders to offer some comfort.

  
“Look, it's not an ideal situation there. But it's passing and Nando's a big boy. He knew that this was going to happen if he bonded with you. He can take care of himself. Focus on you and your kit. That should be your main concern. Nothing more, allright?”

  
Sergio had taken Xabi's advice and forced it out of his head. Xabi's advice had just reinforced what Fernando had said to him one night when he had stumbled in later than usual and Sergio had tentatively asked about it.

  
Fernando had only ran his hands roughly through his hair and face before actually replying.

  
“I'm not going to lie that it's bothersome, to have my family situation brought into the spotlight. But it's no worse than having my season scrutinized either. It sucks now, but someone else will catch their interest and we will still be here, together and building the life we should have had years ago.”

  
He had sat down on their bed and laid down, curling up around Sergio and resting his hand on the round bump that was becoming more pronounced in the several months that Fernando had been in Madrid. Sergio chirped involuntarily at the feel of Nando's hand over their kit, who kicked in response to their sire's touch.

  
Fernando smiled, the tiredness leaving his face and his eyes flickering to gold at the kick.

  
“Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, it's my job to take care of you and this little one and I intend to do just that, okay?”

  
Sergio had nodded and pushed himself up against Nando, purring as his Alpha wrapped the covers around him and brought him closer.

  
Sergio smiled at the memory before getting the door open and coming inside. He locked it again and kicked off his shoes and put his duffel on the side table he kept by the door just for that purpose. He craved the feel of his Alpha's arms around him and Nando's low voice murmuring in his ear as he dozed lightly. He was exhausted and he had a feeling that his time was going to be cut short sooner, rather than later.

  
At nearly four months, he knew he didn't have that much time on the field left. Cris had eyed him up speculatively and had done his best to make sure that he wasn't crowded or getting into altercations. Although he wasn't showing that much, there were changes that couldn't be hidden by looser kits or tight undershirts. Sergio already could feel his centre of gravity changing and his hips loosening and slowing him down. He also knew that Mesut was doing the same and El Mister had noticed that there was a change in their playing styles. He also knew that El Mister was keeping close track of other players and although he wasn't looking forward to it, he knew that maybe in a game or two, he'd be on the bench until he'd be pushed out as per the rules.

  
He understood that, since he was already feeling drained after the game. He wasn't as fast and he knew he screwed up a perfect scoring chance already. That was all going to go against him. He knew it and it weighed heavily on him. They had tied though and that had to count for something.

  
Trying to go with that, he went into the bedroom and paused in the doorway to take in the rare sight of a sleeping Fernando surrounded by scattered paperwork, half-filled applications and business cards. Curious, he came closer and picked up one the cards. His eyebrows drew closer when he read the name and saw the letters behind it and underneath, the title “Bond Consellor” in a neat script.

  
His heart beating rapidly, he picked up another card and found that it had another name and another counsellor's name on it. Except this one was for Alphas. Another revealed the same thing and he was surprised to see the half-filled form was an exercise for Fernando that explained why he was seeking counselling.

  
He knew he shouldn't read it. Too many years of not probing too deeply had taught him to keep clear out of Fernando's business. But he couldn't resist. He wanted to know why Fernando was looking for help.

  
“ _I was raised to believe that I could only have a good life as a Beta and was unprepared for presenting as an Alpha and for finding my Alma right after. I rejected the Omega that was my true mate and tried to force a life that I shouldn't have in the first place. He's breeding now and although my family has disowned me and I broke my ex-wife's heart and have possibly lost the connection I had with my daughter...I can't go back and I can't regret bonding with my Omega. I should have done it in the first place, but I was too afraid and too concerned with doing what was right as per my family's dictates rather than following my heart and instincts. I treated him badly, I lied and manipulated him and now that we have a kit on the way, I want to be an Alpha that his mate can be proud of. I have issues I need to fix, that's why I'm writing this in order to get help. I know that I need to do more, since he doesn't really trust me to make it right. I want him to not think that love is there with codicils and conditions, but that it is true and unconditional.”_

  
He put it down and glanced again at the Alpha lying there, his face smooth and relaxed in his sleep and looking quite like the boy that had stolen his heart years ago. He looked nothing like the slightly harried, yet gentle man that had kissed him and wished him good luck before his game. He looked like the Nando he had always wished he could have in all those years of longing for him. Nando had been a downright dick in the past, selfish and uncompromising. Sergio still wasn't convinced that things were going to work out and he had to admit that he was constantly living in anticipation of the other shoe to drop.

  
But after months of Fernando actually being there and showing no signs of leaving until his club called him and now this, he knew that some, if not all of the fears of the past repeating could be laid to rest. It wasn't set in stone but at least the fear that it was going to come crashing down right after the kit was born was gone. He could begin to trust Fernando again.

  
He wanted to reach out and smooth his hair back and wake him with a kiss and tell him that, but his phone buzzed in his pocket.

  
Fernando stirred and Sergio walked out of the room to answer the message that had come through. Although he only wanted to lie down with Fernando and have him wrapped around him, he felt that it would be too much like an intrusion. Besides, he belatedly remembered as he pulled the phone out of his pocket, he had asked Iker to give him an update on Cesc as soon as he possibly could.

  
He looked at his phone and saw that it indeed was a message from Iker stating that Cesc was okay and if it was possible for him to come over for some Cola Cao and give him updates on the game. Sergio sighed and gave a silent thanks before replying that he'd be there shortly and sent Fernando a text before leaving the house and being on his way.

  
~*~*~*~*~  
“Here. I hope it's not too sweet. Cesc's been off of it for months.” Iker told Sergio as he put down the milky drink in front of him and sat down beside him at the table.

  
Sergio laughed as he sipped it slowly, savouring the chocolatey taste. It was good and comforting and he closed his eyes as the sweetness slid down his throat. He opened them and saw that iker was watching him with a thoughtful look in his eyes that quickly switched to the usual exasperated fondness Sergio was used to seeing on his friend.

  
“Poor Cesc. I can't imagine giving this up. But then again, I can't stand chorizo at the moment. We tried to eat it once and let's just say it wasn't pretty.”

  
Iker snickered quietly and shook his head. “Poor nene. It's catching up with you now though. I saw the highlights of the game. We're going to have to figure out the defence and goalie when we're both gone for a bit.”

  
Iker commented mildly, the only sign of his disappointment in the outcome of the game being the small tightening of his eyes as he spoke. Sergio sighed and opened his mouth to speak when the kit decided to wake up and start moving. The kit kicked him in the ribs, making him hiss and rub his side.

  
“Are you okay? Do you need me to get you-”

  
“No. The kit's awake. Don't worry. I know Cesc and I are close, but I'm good for another month at least.”

  
Sergio assured Iker, who didn't look convinced that he was fine, making Sergio smile reassuringly at him. Iker's scent of chocolate and cinnamon was starting to get a bit over-powering and making him want to chirp in distress. When the scent got a bit strong, he reached out and put his hand on Iker's arm, hoping the touch would be enough to ground him. Sure enough, the scent receded and Iker got himself under control.

  
“Sorry. It's Cesc. He's been having false contractions lately. They're telling us that it could be any day now. It was bad this morning, that's why I decided to call in my leave.”

  
Iker explained, rubbing his face roughly.

  
“Oh. No. I get it. But I'm fine. Although after today's game, I'm going to be benched soon. I can't do it anymore. Not at the level that I used to. I was hoping for another game, but no. I'm done for the moment.”

  
Sergio admitted, wincing at the pain in his hip that suddenly decided to let itself be known. It had stopped the minute that he had finished playing and gotten himself under a hot shower, but now it came and went, leaving him breathing quickly through his nose before it finally left.

  
“Yep. Definitely done. I don't think Mou will be too disappointed when I make that happen.” Sergio added, picking up his drink and taking another sip.

  
Iker made a non-committal noise at that and followed suit with his drink. They sat in silence for a bit before Iker finally broke it.

  
“It doesn't matter, as long as you do what keeps making you happy. And I can see he's making you happy.”

  
Sergio's nose and cheeks turned pink as he flushed in pleasure.

  
“He's been great. Better than great. He's...He's for real this time.”

  
Iker nodded. “I'm glad for both of you. As much as I hated what he was doing to you...I could understand where he got that mentality and how much he actually had to man up and get away from it. Even if I didn't think he had it in him even after the bonding ceremony.”

  
Sergio looked down at the table and shrugged with one shoulder.

  
“He came with the divorce decree and the bonding certificate all ready to be ratified twelve hours before he was due to arrive. I think that was when-Wait. Did you hear that?”

  
Iker's eyes went gold as Sergio rushed over to the hallway to find Cesc kneeling, moaning in pain and a pool of water under him.

  
“It's going to be okay Cesc, it'll be okay. Iker, you need to get the car, it's time!”

  
“Okay. I'll meet you in the front.”

  
Sergio didn't reply as he helped Cesc, who was gasping and trying to get his breath back, to his feet and half-carried, half-walked him to the waiting car. He was careful to settle him in the backseat and wrapped the blanket he found around him. He held him, giving him comfort when Iker couldn't as they drove as fast as possible to the hospital.

  
Once they had gotten Cesc settled, Iker embraced him, sagging against him for a few moments before he pulled away to look into Sergio's eyes.

  
“ Thank you, Sese. You've been a great help to us both. They said it's going to take awhile and I don't want for you to be here after you've been running all day. Why don't you go home and I'll call you?”

  
Sergio nodded and embraced Iker again. “Got it. Good luck to both of you.”

  
~*~*~*~*

  
Fernando woke up to the sound of the front door opening, making him leap out of bed and gather all of the paperwork scattered about the bed and put it in a folder. He didn't want Sergio to see it. At least not until everything was set in stone. He had been looking at counselling to get his own head and the relationship working smoothly. He knew that there was always room for improvement and he needed to do this alone and when he was ready, he'd suggest that they get couples counselling. He was determined that they would succeed. He was determined to make Sese happy and he was determined to actually live a life he was comfortable and proud of and damn everything else.

  
He had just gotten the folder on top of the desk in their room when Sese walked in, looking a bit worse for the wear, but thrumming with excitement despite of it.

  
“Hey, how was the game?” Fernando asked as he went up to his mate and kissed him, his nose wrinkling slightly when he noticed the scent of chocolate and cinnamon on his skin. Another Alpha's scent. He tamped down his anger at the scent and instead scented him without a word.

  
“Tied. But I think it's my last one until this little one is born. I've been pushing it. Got a reminder of it today. Cesc's in labour.”

  
Fernando blinked. “Seriously? Oh wow. That's...wow.”

  
Sergio nodded, flushing slightly when his stomach growled.

  
“Yeah. I wanted to stay, but Iker told me he'd call. Do you want to get some takeout for dinner? Or go out?”

  
Sergio asked hopefully, his tired eyes lighting up at the possibility of hot food he didn't have to cook or wait too long for.

  
Fernando's laughed and kissed his temple.

  
“Sure. Your pick this time. Let me get my wallet and keys, yeah?”

  
~*~*~*~*  
“Sese. Sese. Wake up, nene. It's Iker.”

  
Sergio blinked his eyes and tried to make his sleep-addled brain try and understand what it was that Nando was saying.

  
“Uh?”

  
“It's Iker. He wants to talk to you. Here.”

  
When Nando pressed the phone in his hand, it finally clicked and he grabbed it.

  
“Allo? Iker?”

  
“Cesc just had the kit. It's a boy. They're both fine. Just sleeping right now.”

  
“That's great Iker! I'm so happy for you both! We'll be there to see them tomorrow then.”

  
“Sure thing. Have a good night. And thanks.”

  
“No problem. Congratulations again, Captain.”

  
Iker laughed and Sergio ended the call, turning to look at Fernando, who was blinking at the news.

  
“A boy huh? That's great. Iker and Cesc must be chuffed at that.”

  
Sergio laughed and spread his arms so that Fernando would embrace him, which he did.

  
“It'll be our turn soon.” He murmured as they lay down on the bed sideways, with Fernando a little lower so that his head rested lightly against Sergio's bump.

  
“I can't wait to see this little one. I can't wait to see you holding them.”

  
He looked up then and caught Sergio's eyes, which had turned amber and moved so that they were facing each other and their faces were only a hairbreath's away from each other.

  
“I love you, Sese. I love you and this kit so damned much. I can't wait for this to happen.”

  
Sergio purred, the sound swallowed up when Fernando moved in and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando-Realistically, I think that he wants to do everything possible to bring up his kit without the stigma and shitty thinking that made his own adult life miserable. He wants to improve and make sure that he and Sergio have a healthy relationship. I know that we have a stigma towards people seeking help, but I feel that sometimes, people do need to talk about stuff and get an outside perspective. Not all trauma has to be horrific for action to take place.
> 
> Iker-He's mellowing out and even though he's still pissed, he tries to be as fair as possible when things are going on. He and Fernando will have their talk soon. 
> 
> Dialogue-Some of it doesn't match up, I get that and part of it because the listeners themselves are distracted. I was aware of that, but didn't want to cut and paste and instead put in the dialogue that makes more sense. 
> 
> Again, thanks for all that are reading and enjoying this. Much appreciated.


	5. No Heartfelt Promises To Fear, You Are In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio meets the newest addition to the Casillas-Fabregas family properly while Fernando deals with some ghosts and prepares for his eventual return to Liverpool with Sergio beside him.

“He just woke up. You're in luck.” Iker murmured as Cesc came into the room carrying a blue-striped bundle tenderly and sitting down and beside his Alpha and Sergio, who was eager to see the new addition.

Cesc smiled softly as he carefully placed his kit in Sergio's arms and arranged him before he sat down beside him on the couch. Sergio accepted the kit with alacrity, his own kit moving and jostling at the proximity of Iker and Cesc's kit.

“Oh look at you. Look at you.” Sergio whispered as he carefully pushed down the blanket to look down at the kit's face, which was Iker's, but with Cesc's large and soft brown eyes staring back at him.

The kit smiled and gurgled at Sergio, making him coo at the little one and Cesc purr in response and Iker smile widely in pride at the sight of his offspring being fawned over by two Omegas.

“He's so adorable! What are you calling him?” Sergio asked as he stroked the tiny hand that had gotten loose from its wrappings to grasp at the long locks of hair that were swinging in front of him.

“Alonso Unai Casillas Fabregas. We just finished registering him before you came. And also, here.”

Cesc replied, reaching over Iker and plucking out a light blue envelope with “Torres family” written on it in precise, slanting script that Sergio had no doubt was Iker's and handed it over.

“The Christening's this Saturday so that everyone can make it.” Cesc explained as Sergio gently settled Aloson Unai on what little remained of his lap and looked at the invitation. As was expected, it was classy, understated and had, to Sergio's surprise, both his and Fernando's first names at the top. It wasn't a fill in the blank job either and he couldn't help but to wonder if it was another sign that Iker was slowly warming up to Fernando and getting closer to forgetting the past and leaving it there now that he was acting as an Alpha should.

“There's no conflict?” Iker asked as Sergio read the details and stuffed the invitation back into its envelope.

Sergio shook his head. “It's all perfect. Nando's been going back and forth, but he will be here that weekend. That's part of the reason why he's not here. He's got meetings and he also said he doesn't want to encroach on another Alpha's territory. He sort of uhm, got agitated when he caught your scent on me.”

He shrugged and Iker looked down to hide his cheeks. He understood that need to scent off of a mate and didn't blame him one bit for taking the appropriate measures. He also understood why it would be enough to set off Fernando. Already, they had found out that Iker got more aggressive and more territorial ever since Alonso had been born. He had managed to control his urges for most the interactions, but he didn't want to test his limits. So maybe it was a good thing that Fernando had a meeting and decided to tactfully steer clear.

Cesc cleared his throat then and Sergio smiled and continued on.

“So as I was saying, this is perfect. We're all set and I'm sure he'll be excited to see this little one again. Isn't that right, Alonso?”

He asked the kit, who gave another gummy smile and waved his arms excitedly at Sergio's voice.

“We'll be glad to see him and the others. Geri, David Villa and Leo. It's been so long since I've talked to them!” Cesc exclaimed, his voice going up at the end in his excitement.

Iker laughed and nuzzled Cesc, making the squeak end up in a purr and Cesc to lean back into his Alpha, radiating happiness and a sense of well-being that Sergio hadn't seen in the little midfielder in a long time. Not since he was young and unpresented. Nor had he seen that easy out-pouring of affection from Iker in all the years that they had known each other. The withdrawing of the world into a private one where no one else could enter, all of it done because of the pull that Cesc exerted onto Iker.

There was also something there, a quiet contentment that he had only before seen in Nando's eyes whenever he didn't know Sergio was looking at him. A look that said everything was as it should be in the world and it had all fallen into place as it should have. That nothing else was needed to fulfil their lives any longer. A feeling he now knew fairly well, since he had it whenever Nando took his hand or nuzzled his throat while resting his hands on his baby bump whenever they sat on the sofa.

“It should be interesting to see all those Cules here, that's for certain.” Sergio commented, making Iker and Cesc pull back from whatever place they both had gone to and come back to pay attention to the conversation they had left off beforehand.

Iker winced and Cesc pouted at that.

“We've all played on the team beforehand. It's not like they are strangers or something.”

“Leo Messi.” Iker coughed unsubtly, making Cesc swat him and Sergio snicker quietly.

“Leo's just shy, that's all.” Cesc defended his friend, his cheeks flushed as he spoke the words. Belatedly, Sergio recalled that Cesc was as tight with Leo as he was with Geri and they may have gone a bit too far with the teasing. He winced and Iker immediately picked up the hint.

“I'm sure he is. We'll get to know him more at the christening though, yeah?”

Iker broke in, making Sergio shoot him a grateful look for saving the visit with his timely intervention.

Cesc deflated at that and Sergio turned back to Alonso, who was frowning and opening and closing his small mouth. Immediately, he felt a stirring in his own chest and swore quietly. Of course that would happen!

“Alonso must be hungry.” Iker commented, his nostrils flaring as he picked up the slight scent of milk from Sergio, much to his embarrassment.

“And I need to use the bathroom, so perfect timing.” Sergio said before he handed Alonso back to Cesc, who immediately unbuttoned his shirt and positioned the kit to nurse. His own kit moved a bit and he smoothed a hand down his belly a couple of times before they were still. It was only then that he clumsily got to his feet and headed to the bathroom.

It was only a matter of weeks, his doctor had told him. He had already making plans just in case. Only a matter of time before he held his own kit, Sergio told himself as he locked the door and did a quick check in case of leaks. He also looked at his phone and saw a message from Nando.

“ _Looking forward to seeing you when you get in. Got some news to share. Love you and take pics of the kit. Sorry I couldn't make it with you this time. Your Nando.”_

It made him smile, to see that message on his phone. It was a mundane, yet sweet assurance that their domesticity was still in place and wasn't going anywhere just yet.

~*~*~*~*~

Fernando's long, thin fingers thrummed a nervous tattoo on his knee as he waited for Ollala to show up in the cafe that he had asked for them to meet at. A half-drunk cup of coffee sat in front of him as well as a beat-up paperback. He had arrived earlier than he had told her because he wanted to regroup and prepare himself for anything that could occur. This meeting with his ex-wife was the last one he ever wanted to attend, but he didn't want to chicken out with her as well. He owed it to her, to see her face one last time in neutral territory and hopefully give her answers to the questions that she may ask. Or to ask his own questions also. He didn't know how she would be. He hadn't seen or talked to her ever since that night he had spoken to her and put his ring down on the night-table and left her sitting silently on the bed they shared with silent tears trickling down her face and her hands clutched around her dressing-gown. He had to do it, that cold exit. He had hurt her and would hurt her even more if he stayed, so despite it being so cruel at the time. Eventually he hoped that she would understand him. Maybe eventually forgive him.

But for now, he could only wait and hope that he had picked the right strategy in dealing with her.

“Fernando?”

He blinked and stood up, not sure whether to lean over to embrace her or not. She looked as she always had, her hair curled just right and her clothes were the same perfectly tailored designer pieces he was used to seeing on her. Her face was a mask of expensive make up and she made the decision for him simply by leaning over and pressing her cold lips briefly onto his cheek before she sat down. A waiter came by not long after and she ordered a cup of coffee and milk, not looking at Fernando as he put the book away and drank some of the lukewarm coffee before straightening up. It was only then that she looked his way.

“You look happy now.” She noted, her voice cool and collected as she made the observation.

“Does he know you're here?”

He shook his head and swallowed hard before grating out “He thinks I'm meeting with my agent. Ollala, I-”

Fernando flushed and opened his mouth to speak, but was stalled by Ollala raising her hand.

“I know what you're going to say, so save it. I agreed to meet you after everything was drawn up to see if it was worth it for you, to leave all we had built together. It looks like it has. I can't hate you. Nor can I hate him. How can I? Neither of us really had you until you got your shit together.”

Fernando's mouth snapped shut and his face got even darker with his blush.

“It was never my intention for this to happen, for all it is worth.”

She smiled, a sad smile holding just the edge of bitterness before her face went back to its neutral mask.

“I know, that's the sad thing. I know you tried so hard. We all did.”

The smile was back and Fernando tried to not let the guilt overwhelm him again. Yes, he had lost his family, but he still had football and his team to anchor him. Ollala didn't have that and starting over was going to be a hard process, money or not. They had a life. Now she was going to have to build a different one than she had ever expected.

The waiter came with Ollala's drink and he only picked up the cup and drank down the coffee before she spoke to him again.

“Do you love him?”

He smiled ruefully at her.

“I never really stopped, to tell the truth.”

She nodded and took a long swallow of the coffee, as if she was suddenly in a rush.

“I thought so. I knew he was always there, between us. I used to think it was a woman. I never suspected him. Never dreamed it was him until you came and told me our marriage was done and he was carrying your kit. You were that good at hiding that at least. But now, the only word of advice I can give you, as a friend and as an ex-wife is this: Don't ever hide again. Not when you carry his life in your hands.”

She finished the coffee and put down a five euro note on the table before.

“Promise me that and I can promise that your daughter won't ever be a stranger to you. Good bye.”

She gathered up her purse and her coat and walked off, leaving him at the table feeling as if he had gotten closure, but not the kind he had thought he would get or want.

He rubbed his mouth with his hand and slumped back, jumping up only when his mobile buzzed with an incoming call.

“Hello?”

“Nando. We need to talk.”

Fernando swallowed, but made a noise of agreement. He had known that the call from his agent was overdue. He was surprised that it had taken that long to call, if he was honest.

“Your leave's got five days left and the club wants to know if you're going to be out for paternity, or if you'll be back and when.”

Fernando covered his eyes with his hand as he thought about it. He could apply for paternity, but it would only apply in Liverpool. If not, he'd only be on leave for a month with training and a substitute for all the games during that time, taking him away from his family more or less. If Sergio was in Liverpool, he'd be close to them and get leaves whenever needed.

Not to mention that Sergio would have more freedoms than he otherwise would have if he stayed in Spain alone. There was also the health of the kit to consider and the bonding time. Sergio had been lucky compared to Cesc, but it had been just that: Luck. The idea of Sergio dying alongside the kit or either of them dying because he wasn't there made his stomach clench painfully. No.

“Tell them we'll be in Liverpool after this weekend. Then we'll go from there.”

His agent made an approving noise before he replied that he would do just that and ended the call, leaving Fernando to put his phone back in his pocket before pulling out another five euro note and leaving it on the table and heading home to tell Sergio the news.

~*~*~*~*~

“Hello? Nando?” Sergio called out, shutting the door with his foot before dropping his keys onto the end table and kicking his shoes off.

“In here. Wait a minute, I'll meet you in the dining room.” Fernando called out, appearing what seemed like a minute later, his shirt creased and his cheeks flushed.

Sergio grinned and followed, the christening invitation at the ready once they had the conversation that Fernando had alluded to earlier.

“You want something to drink?”

Fernando asked as he pulled out a bottle of juice. Sergio nodded and once they had gotten their drinks and sat down, the conversation started.

“I...I got a call from my agent asking me if I am going to take paternity leave now that you're so close to your due date and everything else has been sorted. The team's asking me if I'm going to come back soon.”

Sergio nodded and took a sip of the peach juice, taking in what he had just been told.

“What did you tell them?”

Fernando swallowed before he spoke.

“I said I'd be back within five days and with you.”

Sergio's eyes widened at that.

“Hear me out, Sese. I have to go back, or else I don't get my paternity. All the clubs do this to keep the Alphas and Omegas in the country. I can't be away from you. Not this close. You've been lucky, but I don't want to risk being away from you when they're born. If either one of you...Or both of you...”

Fernando shook his head and breathed deeply before he continued, “I also want for the kit to have dual citizenship. You saw the merry hell they were ready to give us if I hadn't manned up and returned. Or what poor Cesc has been going through every since he presented. England isn't perfect, but it will give them more of a chance. But only if you agree. If not, we'll figure it out.”

Sergio nodded and rubbed circles into his temples as he thought over the situation. He was already on his own leave, Mourinho having already come to the decision after the medical. Other than giving into his nesting impulses and visiting Cesc, there wasn't much for him in Madrid at the moment. He was also all too painfully aware of how lucky he had been in his pregnancy. Cesc had a hell of a time and the early labour had been enough of a deterrent to make Sergio follow all the rules and suggestions to the letter.

As much as he didn't want to leave Madrid, the answer was all too painfully obvious and Liverpool was the place that he should be in.

Despite being on tenterhooks, Fernando only drank his juice and waited for him to make up his mind. He didn't want to rush him, despite already having most of the plan slotted into place, more or less.

“As long as we're back for me to start training after the kit is weaned, I'll consent to go. Does that work?”

Fernando nodded. “Of course. Yes! Of course!”

Sergio smiled before he pushed the invitation across the table for Fernando's perusal. He frowned, but picked it up and skimmed the contents, his expression softening once he had seen them.

“Any idea on what we can get them?”

Sergio shrugged. “We have a few days. We could always go shopping. Or...”

He broke off and looked at Sergio with eyes circled with amber.

Fernando laughed quietly as he got up to go to his mate and pulled him to feet, leading him towards the bedroom and closing the door behind them with a quiet click.

There was always online shopping.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando-He's not being underhanded and he needs to do this for himself, to set everything in order before he goes back to his normal life. He doesn't see the point in making Sergio uncomfortable. 
> 
> Alphas-They get more territorial when their kits are young and they tend to fight, even when they don't have many issues with each other personally. Once the kits get to be a certain age, it decreases. 
> 
> Christenings-They're both a secular and a religious ceremony that serve both to name and for the Alphas to show that they acknowledge their kit publicly and will allow the name to pass on. Hence the reason for it being so soon after a kit is born. 
> 
> Thanks to all that are still reading and commenting. Much appreciated!


	6. I Can't Stop Smiling, Please Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christening and it's aftermath and a long-awaited arrival for Sergio and Nando, in which Fernando learns more about his role and Sergio shows exactly how intutiative he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're about the end. There will be a Coda afterwards, but I think the main story is done. We finally got the glimpse of them up to the point that we see them in "Remember the Best Times To Come", so I think it's a decent place to leave them.
> 
> Proofed and edited, but if there are mistakes, they will be fixed. 
> 
> Song title is still from Bang! Bang! by Iwan Rheon

Fernando put the mugs of coffee down in front of Iker and Xabi, the only remaining alphas that sat around the table once the room had been cleaned. Cesc and the rest of the omegas had stayed in the living room with Alonso, who was basking in the attention that he was getting from all of the other omegas in the room. None of the Alphas other than Iker checked and that was quite fine with them. After what had happened in the kitchen, it was probably wise to avoid any flare ups caused from too much Alpha and Omega interaction.

Both Xabi and Iker nodded their thanks and all three of them sat drinking the coffee in silence. No one was sure what to say, so they remained silent.

“I never would have guessed Cris was an Omega, out of all people.” Xabi commented thoughtfully after the silence had stretched out for awhile.

Iker snorted. “Can you blame him from hiding all these years though? Portugal's no different than here. They'd have him mated off as quickly as they possibly could have. Even if his family hadn't wanted it. He's worth too much to not mate.”

Iker shook his head and drank more of his coffee down. “I just hope that Messi treats him well. It's not like I know the guy that well and an Alpha can turn when in the middle of a heat.”

Xabi and Fernando both frowned, but said nothing. What could they say when everything that Iker spoke about was so true?

“Is anyone keeping tabs on them then?” Xabi asked, leaving Fernando to stew and ruminate about his own complicated beginnings with Sergio. It was true that the heat had changed the way that he thought. He wasn't usually that callous and he had been, with Sergio all those years. He idly wondered if Messi would be the same with Cris. Messi was a cold one, unfathomable by most of them in his single minded pursuit of records and glory. Not that Cris wasn't without ambitions either, but if he was tied to Cris, passionate Cris and the union didn't go well... It would be a shame to see all of that fade away if he was shut up and made to be a broodmare after running free on the pitch as he did.

“Geri is, which means Cesc is also in the loop. Cristianino's with Cris' family, so he's taken care of. It's all going to be fine.” Iker broke in, shrugging his shoulders as he put his cup down. The unspoken _“One can hope.”_ was all too clear for none of them to miss or want to comment on.

“So that's taken care of. They're adults and they more or less know what they're doing. They're also probably _almas_ , considering how quickly they took to each other. And there's no way in hell I'd disrupt an _alma_ bond. As exciting as it made the christening, they do require their privacy.”

Fernando finally pointed out, his voice calm and cutting the silence that had fallen between them.

He hadn't really known about bondings and the levels that existed until he had started going for counselling to get a handle on all of his hangups. He didn't think he was a stupid man, but as he had been plied with bond information, he had begun to realize how painfully ignorant he was when his counsellor started to explain and ended up giving him a flood of books and websites he would find helpful.

Once he had done his homework, Fernando had begun to toy with the possibility that he and Sergio had an _alma_ bond. There was simply no other explanation for it that he could think of. He knew that he had done a number on Sergio, but not enough for him to stubbornly cling to a nascent bond. Their bond, by all rights, should have faded away. He shouldn't have been feeling the longing and over-protectiveness and possessiveness that he did over Sergio all those years and that had now doubled with the advent of their kit.

He hadn't really been convinced until he saw the way that Messi acted towards Cris. The feral ferocity that he employed as he zeroed in on the Portuguese Omega was disconcerting. Combined with the passiveness that Cris showed the minute that Messi had managed to pin him against the fridge and bite down hard to make the others watching wince was worrisome as well. It was then that the idea began to finally coalesce into a viable theory. He and Sergio were meant to be together. They were _almas._

It didn't make everything that had happened in the intervening years okay, but at least it gave him an answer to a question he hadn't even really realized that he had been asking.

Xabi nodded and looked over at Fernando. “I would lay money on it, considering how fast they found each other. I mean, Messi's fast on the field. But the speed he showed when he jumped Cris was insane. Only that much of an attraction would cause an Alpha to lose himself that fast. Hell, Cris didn't even run. He just stayed and bared his neck. That's a pretty obvious sign. We all should know.”

Fernando's put his cup down and looked at Iker, who was looking out at the living room were his kit and Omega were still engaged in socializing before he shrugged and gave one of his close-lipped smiles.

“I'm with you on that. I would have torn anyone that had gotten between Cesc and I apart. I just am glad that they didn't get far enough to mate in my kitchen. I don't think I'd be able to ever use it again without remembering that little tidbit.”

Xabi made a face and Fernando snickered quietly before Iker stood up and picked up all of their empty cups.

Fernando looked at his watch and swore quietly as he also stood up.

“What's up?” Iker asked when he heard the exclamation.

“We've got to get going. Our flight's early tomorrow and we're still just half-packed and I don't want to pressure Sergio into rushing. Not at this stage in the game.”

Iker's eyes softened at the mention of his friend and he put the cups down to shake Fernando's hand before the other Alpha went to get Sergio. Although he still had a bit of the animosity against Fernando lingering in his veins, it wasn't as acidic or as strong as it used to be whenever he would be there to comfort Sergio after Fernando had pulled another one of his stunts. It was an irritation now that only flared up whenever he felt that Fernando wasn't stepping up wholly in his responsibilities. But he had to admit that it was happening so seldom that it was unfair to even feel that way towards Fernando.

“All right. I get that. Have a good flight and let us know when you've gotten settled. Allright?”

Fernando smiled a bit before he clapped a hand on Iker's shoulder. “Thank you. We will.”

Iker nodded and moved away to let Xabi do the same. Except that Xabi didn't have the same distance as Iker did and simply embraced the other man.

“Let Steve know if you need anything and tell him I'll be there to see the kits soon.”

Xabi murmured before he pulled away and moved to talk to Iker. Fernando watched him go, a mixture of unease and sorrow as he did so. But he couldn't really say anything, since he was not keen on hurting Xabi and Stevie. He adored them both for different reasons and he knew that it wasn't as cut a dried a reason why they themselves weren't together after the birth of their last kit.

He sighed and simply went to the living room to fetch Sergio, who was saying his last goodbyes to Cesc and Silva and looking a bit careworn and tired, despite desperately trying to keep it under wraps.

“Ready to go, _nene_?” Fernando murmured as he wrapped his arms around Sergio and kissed him, making Sergio smile and nod.

“Come on then, love.”

~*~*~*~*~

Sergio woke up and eyed his phone blearily when it chirped at him after he had set it to snooze for the fourth time. He was supposed to either call or text Stevie about a possible lunch date, but his mind and body were simply not up to it. Besides, It was much too early to wake up. He had been feeling utterly lethargic ever since he had arrived in Liverpool four days ago and had taken the precaution.

“It takes a bit, but you'll get used to it. Xabi and Nando were the same.” Stevie had comforted him when they had been able to finally get most of the house sorted to invite him and his kits over.

Sergio had only smiled and poured out the tea that Nando said was a favourite of Stevie's and kept his opinion to himself. Although Liverpool wasn't as ugly as he had suspected, it was still pretty dark and dank. Already, he was mourning the sunny skies of Seville and the bustling warmth of Madrid. He knew that it was for the best, but he didn't really see himself staying in the city that had for good or ill, shaped Nando and Xabi and their lives. Maybe if he had an Omega kit, but otherwise...He didn't really think so.

“It really does grow on you, Sergio.” Stevie's low voice cut into his thoughts as he put milk in his tea and shifted the nine month old kitten so that she was being held securely in the crook of his father's left arm as he fixed up his drink before he finally took a careful sip.

“It doesn't feel that way at the moment.” Sergio blurted out, then flushed darkly when he had realized that he had inadvertently voiced his thoughts.

Stevie gave a soft bark of a laugh that made Arnet's raise his head from the Lego tower that he had been engrossed in to see what had amused his dam before returning to it when he didn't find anything particularly amusing around. Steve smirked as he put his cup down and ruffled his kit's hair.

“You're not the only one nor will you be the last that has said that exact same thing, so I'm not taking it personally. You Spaniards and your sun, never understood that. Besides, you're going to be having a little Scouse there, since it's nearly overdue. Good luck trying to convince that one that rain and clouds ain't normal.”

Sergio squawked indignantly at that, making Stevie laugh even harder and the mood go from slightly stiff and awkward to loose and relaxed and leading up to today's promised outing.

He would have probably gone back to sleep as he had done the past while when Fernando had gone, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind telling him to get up. He was all too tempted to ignore it and go back to sleep when his entire lower body was clamped into a vice of pain.

A soft exhalation of pain escaped his lips and he screwed his eyes shut, hoping to ride through the wave of pain as he had ever since the Braxton-Hicks contractions that had been hitting him the last couple of weeks. He knew that he was slightly overdue and had panicked until his doctor told him his body was just practising for the birth that was going to happen any day, so he tried to focus and power through the pain.

Except that once that pain had faded away, another followed five minutes later. And then another until he felt a pressure and a loosening up before he realized that the entire bed was wet. He pushed the covers back and groaned when he saw his shorts were dark with fluid and his hips felt loose and his legs wouldn't obey him.

It was time. Already, he could feel the need to push as the pressure kept coming. It wasn't going to be long now. Gasping in some air, he reached over to pick up his phone.

Not really paying close attention, he unlocked it and speed-dialled the last number on the display.

“Hello? Sergio?”

Sergio drew in a harsh breath as Stevie's voice came through the speaker, easing the panic that was starting to build up as yet another pain and more pressure announced itself.

“Stevie!” Sergio yowled out, his vision whitening as the pain rose up another notch. He dimly heard Stevie swear and the sound of him gathering up his keys and yelling out instructions before the sounds of a door slamming were heard.

“Listen, Sergio, stay on the line. I already told Dana to call an ambulance. I'll be there in ten. Can you hang on until I get there?”

Stevie asked quietly in a calm and steady voice.

“Keep talking.” Sergio whispered. “It's coming and I don't think I can hold it back if you go. Keep talking.”

Stevie chuckled at that, but complied, telling him about Nando's first season and his bewilderment at being in Liverpool after being in Spain all his life. Sergio couldn't really respond to the stories, but he kept on listening, using Stevie's voice as an anchor to steady himself.

He was pulled out of the sleepy, half-dream doze he had been in when someone took his phone and a cool hand covered his forehead.

“Stevie?”

“Yeah, Sergio. I'm here and so are the paramedics. It's going to be all right.”

Sergio opened his eyes and found Stevie smiling reassuringly as two medics set up some equipment and put on gloves before they pulled the blankets clean off the bed and touched his leg, asking if it was okay. Luckily, it was one of the few things he did understand, so he nodded and let the paramedics do their job.

The moment that the first medic, a dark haired woman, had knelt in between his splayed legs and looked, Sergio was wracked with a contraction and couldn't hold back from pushing with all his might.

The first paramedic looked and swore, shooting some questions at her partner, who nodded before speaking to Stevie.

“What is it?” Sergio whispered, the words too damned fast for him to catch what was being said over his head.

“You're too far gone to go to the hospital, Serge. The kit's crowning. It's going to be here soon.”

Sergio's eyes widened and he reached out to grab Stevie's hand and cling to it tightly.

“What? How can-”

“That's how. Now push, Serge. Just two good pushes oughta do it.”

Sergio gritted his teeth and at the next wave of pressure, he bore down without being prompted and felt the release of pressure, but not enough. The female paramedic gave him a smile and gestured that he should push once she understood that he didn't speak English. Nodding, he breathed through his nostrils, bracing himself against Stevie, who had moved behind him. Grabbing Stevie's hands, he waited one last time, and bore down with all his strength, shouting until the pressure finally eased abruptly.

There was a flurry of activity before he finally heard it: The high, thin sound of a newborn's cry as it filled the room.

“You have a beautiful little girl, Sergio”

Stevie told him, propping him up to receive his daughter as she was handed to him, her cries dying down to whimpers once she was in her dam's arms.

Sergio ignored the bustle around him, his eyes fixed on his daughter's scrunched up and red face. He ran a fingertip lightly down her downy head. Her face smoothed out and her eyes opened, showing the deep, chocolate brown of her sire's eyes.

“Hello, my darling. It's good to finally meet you.” Sergio murmured, calming her down enough for her to start seeking nourishment. Her small mouth opened and closed as she pressed her cheek against Sergio's chest.

He moved to shift her in place when Stevie stopped him.

“You can feed her at the hospital. They need to take you both in and make sure you're both fine.”

Sergio nodded tiredly and closed his eyes, seemingly fallen asleep when he started awake again.

“We need to tell Fernando.”

“I'll do it on the way there. But right now, you need to rest. I'll take care of it, don't worry.”

~*~*~*~*~*

Sergio looked up at the knock and smiled tiredly as he took in the sight of Fernando holding the teddy bear and the large bouquet of sunflowers as he stood in the doorway of the hospital room.

“She's sleeping right now. She's had a rough day.” Sergio whispered as he pulled back the blanket hiding his kitten's face so that her sire could see her.

Fernando put the gifts down on the bedside table and quickly made his way over to the bed and sat down without jostling either Sergio or the baby. Stevie had already filled him in with all the details and he knew he had to be careful. His breath caught at the sight of her little face, which looked like a perfect miniature of Sergio's. Except for her eyes, he could see that they were the same ones he saw in the mirror every morning. Her hair was too spare yet to tell what colour it would be, but he hoped that it was Sergio's own warm chestnut rather than his own rather drab brown.

“Did you name her yet?”

Sergio shook his head.

“I thought that we could name her together, since I remembered how much it bothered you that you didn't get to decide on your daughter's name.”

Fernando looked up from his kitten's face and again cursed himself for having had hurt him so much in the past. Not only had Sergio complimented and enhanced his life, he had given Fernando a beautiful little kitten as well; He also had remembered something that he had to admit he himself had long forgotten.

Without a word, he leaned over and kissed Sergio's forehead gently in recognition of what he had done for him.

“I was thinking maybe of Mar. I don't really want to give her a really old fashioned name, but I miss seeing it, you know? It's not the same here.”

Fernando explained, his voice going soft as he thought about the bright blue of the Mediterranean that had nothing on the dark greyness of the Atlantic.

Sergio hummed and Fernando took the opportunity to kiss his forehead again and bury his nose into Sergio's hair, which had the sharp tang of his own scent tempered by the milky sweetness of having just given birth.

“What about you? What name did you want to give her?”

Sergio cleared his throat before he replied, the humming having thickened until it was a soft purr.

“I wanted to name her after you. I admit that I've not really thought of anything else.”

Fernando laughed softly.

“I don't really know. I'd like to think that I'm not that conceited to want my kitten named after me.”

“I honestly didn't expect that we'd be bonded and living together like this. I thought you'd be gone as soon as the kit was born, so I just wanted to have that reminder at least.”

He shook his head and blushed when he caught Fernando's shocked expression and laughed quietly, if somewhat bitterly “I know it sounds pathetic and maybe it is-”

“No! Hey, no. Don't say that. You're not and it's not. I wasn't exactly winning any votes of confidence. How were you to know? I don't mind if that's the name you want. I just don't feel comfortable with it being her first name, that's all. Sort of makes me look like an egotistical prick.”

He added, laughing softly. “If anything, I'd want to name her after you.”

Sergio's nose wrinkled at that. “God no. I'd never do that to my kitten. No.”

“Okay, so what do we do then?”

They were silent for a few moments as they thought about how to best handle the situation when Sergio spoke.

“I'm fine with calling her Mar Fernanda as her legal name. So maybe we can call her Nanda at home?”

Fernando paused for a moment as he thought about the suggestion. Although it wasn't quite what he had hoped for, he knew that Sergio had his heart set on the name and was expecting for Fernando to reject it outright. He didn't want to prove him right and disappoint him again, so he locked up any misgivings he had and nodded. He put his arm around Sergio's shoulders and brought him and Nanda closer.

“I like that. You hear that, love? You like your name?”

In response, Nanda yawned before giving a small cry that made Sergio move the blanket away and reach up to the neckline of his hospital gown.

“I guess that's the only yes we're going to get until she's fed.”

Fernando laughed and reached up to help him with the gown.

“But at least I know I like it.”

Fernando smiled before kissing Sergio deeply.

“As do I.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mar-I thought it would be a fitting and not too fancy or old fashioned, since it is paired up with Fernanda. I know Sergio had the bleakest outcome in mind, that was why he was dead set on the name. I have been talking about naming conventions with my housemate, so I guess that was why this stuck in. 
> 
> The Birth-I realized it had too many similarities to Cris's own scene, so I wanted to not have it be so dramatic and stressful as a rule. It's not quite ideal, but it's not as tense as the others. 
> 
> Stevie-Yes, he has more than a few cameos in this chapter and has a big chunk of a scene. Again, there will be an explanantion and his own story told as well. 
> 
> My apologies for another long delay in between chapters. My life has again been ramped up in both the private and professional sector in both good and bad ways, leaving almost no time to actually write. Again, thank you for the kudos and the feedback, much appreciated and glad you enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> National Team-Honestly, it's the best place for them to interact for long periods of time other than meeting at derbies and whatnot. Hence the second story set with the National Team as a backdrop.
> 
> Fernando-He's really caught up in the idea that being a Beta is the thing to be and wants to have the perfect career, life and family as per what he's been taught. He's got issues and he doesn't want to be that way, but he's really focused and pressured on one way of being. It's hard to get rid of that mentality.
> 
> Sergio-We get to see how he was raised and his feelings in the next chapter, but he's from a much different school of thought and that will create problems down the road. Both are not in the best headspaces when things happen. They're sadly victims of circumstance in this situation. 
> 
> Iker, Cesc, Cris, Stevie, Xabi, Jesus Navas-They will more or less coming and going and having cameos, since the story focuses on Sergio and Nando more. They more or less suffer alone in this one.


End file.
